Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Super Hero War Riders of Zero Gravity
Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity is a TV all star live-action/animated movie Cartoon Network confirmed to release in Janurary 13, 2015. Plot The story begins in the Gigan Rocks when the Babylon Rogues are trying to get an Ark of the Cosmos at the Chalice. The Ark was held in a booby trap, so Ice King punched in some keys on an ancient keyboard in Babylonians text. This deactivated the trap. Slowly, Ice King grabbed the Ark of the Cosmos. It nearly crushed them until the Ark's power caused them to fly out of the way. Ice King remarks that "his wish already came true". With this power, the Ice Dooms escaped the ruins safely. The story begins when shooting stars crash into the planet. One crashes into the Crimson Tower and rolls into the back of X Borg and grabs it to the Armada. The next day, Mordecai Mounds are on their way to Megalo Station in Monopole when they hear about the news on the radio. Rook gives Mordecai a meteor which he thinks might be from the events last night. Sonic puts it around his wrist. Soon, they are attacked by the armada and empire. While his teammates use their respective flying and gliding abilities to save the ark of cosmos. The armada & empire begins the attack on the city. The Mordecai Mounds head to the forest to avoid the blasts, but Mordecai sees the SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Power Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher. Mordecai races away from the forest to find Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher, but fortunately, the Ark of the Cosmos was able to save him. Mordecai Mounds manage to escape from the city afterwards. Back on the ship, Nyancy Chan was analyzing the Ark of the Cosmos they found and explained it can charge up gravity and convert it to power the engine unit of Babylon Garden. She explains that there are five of them. Ice King then orders her to create a radar to help find them. But before they could do that, Cottontail Smith bursts in and shows the Armada and Empire got the Ark of the Cosmos are three of them and Vilgax and Malware with them. At seeing this, they set a course for Armada and Empire. Mordecai Mounds then meets up with Techmo, who says he was being pursued by the Armada and Empire as well. Techmo drops an Ark of the Cosmos. He discovers Mordecai talking with the others. Overhearing their conversation about the Armada and Empire, Vrak appear with his teammates and Corvo suggests that they go help the Armada and Empire they teleport. Somewhere, The empire and armada manage to send the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies. Barranco ordered the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies to elimatnate the heroes, so the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies obeyed and teleported. Back at the Command Center, Tensou sense the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies at the Megalo City and call the Rangers it won't answer. But, Gosei must tell Tensou to send Orion & Robo Knight to Megalo City. Characters Mordecai Mounds *'Mordecai' (Eka Darville) *'Rigby' (Ari Boyland) *'Benson': (Leo Howard) *'Pops Maellard': (Russel Brand) *'Skips' (Diedrich Bader) *'Margaret' (Lucy Hale) *'Eileen' (Lara Jill Miller) *'Audrey' (Zendaya) *'Thomas '(Jason Marsden) *'Ben Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Yuri Lowenthal) *'Gwen Tennyson '(16 yr old) (Ashley Johnson) *'Kevin E. Levin '(Greg Cipes): is a Human/Osmosian hybrid and was a team member of Ben's Team. **'Zed '(Paul Eiding): Kevin's Dog *'Rook Blanko '(Bumper Robinson): Ben Tennyson's new partner *'Julie Yamamoto '(Vvyan Pham): Ben's current girlfriend. *'Kenneth Tennyson' (Will Friedle) *'Lucy Mann' (Tara Strong) *'Gumball Waterson' (Jacob Hopkins) *'Darwin Waterson' (Terrell Ransom Jr.) *'Anais Waterson': (Kyla Rae Kowalewski) *'Jeannie': (Rose McIver) *'Chestnut': (Tone Lōc) *'Jenny': (Megan Grano) *'Vincent': (Doug Lawrence) *'Wendy': (Vanessa Marano) *'Jimmy': (Milo Cawthorne) *'Jeremy': (Zac Efron) *'Mikey': (Angus T. Jones) *'Rick': (Adam Irgoyen) *'Maggie': (Taylor Spreitler) *'Erica': (Bella Thorne) *'Dave': (James Woods) *'Rayona': (Kimberley Brooks) *'Mike': (Vincent Tong) *'Gary': (Matt Hill) *'Jane': (Li Ming Hu) *'Jonsey': (Kirby Morrow) *'Joseph "Joey"': (Dan Ewing) *'Jones': (Mike Ginn) *'Jessica': (Dove Cameron) *'Monica': (Aubery Plaza) *'Sonia': (Ellen Page) *'Janice': (Debby Ryan) Allies *'Future Omega Ranger': (Greg Yoder) *'Golden Mellenium Ranger': (Dan Mayid) *'Guardian Omega Ranger': (Rob Riggle) *'Gosei': (Geoff Dolan) *'Tensou': (Estevez Gillespie) Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Saban's Masked Rider Masked Riders Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Kamen Riders VR Troopers |- | style="background-color: blue; "|VR |Ryan Steele |- | style="background-color: silver; "|VR |JB Reese |- | style="background-color: red; "|VR |Kaitlin Star |- | style="background-color: black; "|Dark Heart |Tyler Steele |} Big Bad Beetleborgs Beetleborgs Metallix The Empire-Armada-Dooms-Robo Rider Army Alliance #'General Barranco': #'King Bowser': #'King Pig': #'Prince Vekar' - Leader and current Warstar Prince #'Princess Levira' - Top Lead Scientist #'Damaras' - Warstar Armada General #'Vrak' - Former Warstar Prince #'Ice King': (Tom Kenny) #'Gunther': (Tom Kenny) #'Billy Billions '(Aziz Asnari): #*'Mazuma' (Tara Strong) #'Michael Morningstar' (Will Wheaton): #'Albedo '(Yuri Lowenthal): #'Argit' (Alexander Polinsky) #'Yosemite Sam': (Maurice La Marche) #'Lawyer Goodwill': (Jim Cummings) #'Nasty Canasta': (Kevin Michael Richardson) #'Cottontail Smith': (Danny Chambers) #'Blacque Jacque Shellaque': (Maurice La Marche) #'Barnyard Dawg': (Darren Norris) #'Wile E. Coyote': (Darren Norris) #'Sylvester': (Wayne Knight) #'Van Kleiss': (Troy Baker) #'Black Knight': (Jennifer Hale) #'Dr. Animo' (Dwight Schultz): #'Corvo' (Bumper Robinson): #'Hoodlum' (Paul Eiding) #'Nyancy Chan' (Gwendoline Yeo) #'Count Dregon': #'Nefaria': #'Cyclopter': #'Doubleface': #'Gork': #'Fact': #'Plague Sentry ': #'Diskey': #'RoboRider': #'Red Plython': #'Goldex': #'Shadowborg': #'Red Robo Rider': #'Dark Robo Knight': (Chris Auer) Live Action Cast *Andrew M. Gray- Troy Burrows/Megaforce Red *Christina Masterson- Emma Goodall/Megaforce Pink *Azim Rizk- Jake Holling/Megaforce Black/Super Megaforce Green *Ciara Hanna- Gia Moran/Megaforce Yellow *John Mark Loudermilk- Noah Carver/Megaforce Blue *Chris Auer- Robo Knight (voice), Dark Robo Knight (voice) *Cameron Jebo- Orion/Super Megaforce Silver *Geoff Dolan- Gosei (voice) *Estevez Gillespie- Tensou (voice) *Greg Yoder- Future Omega Ranger (voice) *Dan Mayid- Golden Mellenium Ranger (voice) *Rob Riggle- Guardian Omega Ranger (voice) All Star Cast *Eka Darville- Mordecai *Ari Boyland- Rigby *Leo Howard- Benson *Russel Brand- Pops Maellard *Diedrich Bader- Skips *Lucy Hale- Margaret *Lara Jill Miller- Eileen *Zendaya- Audrey *Jason Marsden- Thomas *Rose Mclver- Jeannie *Megan Grano- Jenny *Doug Lawrence- Vincent *Vanessa Marano- Wendy *Milo Cawthorne- Jimmy *Zac Efron- Jeremy *Angus T. Jones- Mikey *Adam Irgoyen- Rick *Taylor Spreitler- Maggie *Bella Thorne- Erica *James Woods- Dave *Tone Lōc- Chestnut *Yuri Lowenthal- Ben Tennyson *Ashley Johnson- Gwen Tennyson *Greg Cipes- Kevin E. Levin *Bumper Robinson- Rook Blonko, Doc Saturday *Paul Eiding- Zed *Will Friedle- Kenneth Tennyson *Kimberly Brooks- Rayona *Jacob Hopkins- Gumball Waterson *Terrell Ransom Jr.- Darwin Waterson *Kyla Rae Kowalewski- Anais Waterson *Vanessa Marshall- Drew Saturday *Ogie Banks- Zak Saturday *Fred Tatasciore- Zon, Komodo *Dee Bradley Baker- Doyle Blackwell *Vincent Tong- Mike *Matt Hill- Gary *Li Ming Hu- Jane *Kirby Morrow- Jonsey *Dan Ewing- Joseph "Joey" *Mike Ginn- Jones *Aubery Plaza- Monica *Ellen Page- Sonia *Debby Ryan- Janice *Steve Blum- Vilgax *Tom Kenny- Ice King, Gunther *Tara Strong- Lucy Mann *John DiMaggio- Zombozo *Jennifer Hale- Black Knight Legendary Ranger Changes *Legendary Ranger Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - Legendary Rider Changes *Legendary Rider Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - Legendary Metal Hero Changes *Legendary Metal Hero Changes for Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Gravity: **Super Megaforce Red - **Super Megaforce Blue - **Super Megaforce Yellow - **Super Megaforce Green - **Super Megaforce Pink - **Super Megaforce Silver - Transcript *(This movie begins at Gigan Rocks) *(Ice King press the Babylonians text) *'Ice King': That takes care of that trap. *'Yosemite Sam': Yep! *(Ice King grabs the Ark of Cosmos) *'Ice King': I got it. *'Argit': Looks like your wish came true already. *'Michael Morningstar': Let show how it works. *'Ice King': With presure. *(The Ark of Cosmos powers is activate) *'Ice King': Ha ha ha ha! *(Ice Dooms runs from the ruins) *(The Ark of Cosmos is falling down and roll into a X-Borg and get it teleport to the Armada Mothership) *(At Megalo City) *'Gumball': Guys, looks like we got a day off from Laff-A-Lympics. *'Anais': Yep. *'Jonsey': Oh, yeah. *'Mordecai': Is this the meteor that fell last night? *'Rook Blonko': Yeah! The sound of the impact wok me from my sleep. and I found it outside. *'Kevin Levin': Yaawn... *'Rook Blonko': We'll be here shortly. *(The Armada & Empire target the Ark of Cosmos is detected) *'Ben Tennyson': Mm? Look up here! *(Mordecai Mounds saw the Armada & Empire ships up here) *'Mordecai': The Invasion! It started! *(Armada Mothership & Empire Mothership fires at the Mordecai Mounds) *'Mordecai': Watch out! *'Mordecai Mounds': (shouting) *(Mordecai Mounds are running and hiding in the forest, Mordecai saw the Armada & Empire shooting) *'Mordecai': Future Omega Ranger, Golden Mellenium Ranger, do you read me? Future Omega Ranger! Golden Mellenium Ranger! *'Rook Blonko': No answer at all? *'Mordecai': Nothing! *'Audrey': Uh. *(Mordecai sees SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Power Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher) *'Mordecai': I've got to get that SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Power Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher! (Races away) *'Benson': Wait, Mordecai! No! *'Margaret': Mordecai! *'Rigby': Mordecai! *'Mordecai': Aah! Aah! Aah! Aah. Ahh. *(Mordecai grabs the SPD Nova Ranger Key, Titanium Ranger Key, Spirit Ranger Keys, Ninjor Key, Enhancement Power Keys, Rider Keys, Metal Hero Keys, Arm Legendary Morpher & Legend Legendary Morpher) *'Mordecai': I got it! *(Armada Ship & Empire Ship zapped at Mordecai, but the Ark of Cosmos power is activate) *'Mordecai': What's going on? Is this the stone's power? Heheh YAHOOOOOOOOOO!! *(At Ice King's airship) *(Nyancy Chan was analyzing the Ark of Cosmos) *'Nyancy Chan': Ah, ha. We've figure it out, Ice King. *'Ice King': Yeah? Whatcha got? Trivia *Bugs Booms did not appeared for the first time. *For the team Legendary Ranger Change in this movie, the Super Mega Rangers change into Ninjor, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger, SPD Nova Ranger & Titanium Ranger, they use the Ultra Battle Gear Super Mega Cannon. *There is some similarities between this film and the previous one: **The Super Mega Rangers and the Mordecai Mounds appear really interact with each otherin this film, but they. Gallery Megawarshot.jpg Normal 1-006.jpg Disney Rangers in Legend War.jpg 20140111050738!Images.jpg Images.jpg Div beetleborgs metalix bfk.JPG Troopers.jpg Vrtrooper-blue.png Vr-vi-darkhearti.jpg 2b80446b896e80 full.jpg KamenRider.png 3900384.jpg 20-637.jpg|The Armada & Empire Ships firing at the Mordecai Mounds Normal 20-648.jpg|Mordecai Mounds must run in the forest 20-655.jpg|Mordecai sees the Armada & Empire ships up here 20110317 1965500.jpg Normal 20-656.jpg Normal 20-657.jpg Normal 20-634.jpg Normal 20-635.jpg Normal 20-636.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-02-14-13h47m09s127.jpg 22210f53.jpg Normal 20-663.jpg Normal 20-664.jpg Armada flys left.jpg|Armada & Empire flys left Tumblr m9pr8qKci21ruz6lgo1 1280.jpg|Vrak's clones Normal 1-819.jpg Normal 19-220.jpg Normal 19-221.jpg Normal 19-222.jpg Normal 19-223.jpg 1319928389834.jpg Normal 19-028.jpg Normal 19-029.jpg Normal 1-653.jpg Normal 1-271.jpg Normal 1-026.jpg Normal 1-027.jpg Normal 1-028.jpg|Robo Knight sees Mordecai Mounds fights the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies Golden Mode.jpg|Super Megaforce Silver Gold Mode is ready to slash the X Borgs, Bruisers & Loogies O0640048012354459371.jpg|Red Robo Rider sends out the Robo Rider Army Img 282804 31219571 0.jpg|Robo Riders are using Electric Field Maximum Fortage to attack the Heroes C1fbc54a.jpg|Dark Robo Knight is arrived at the Armada Mothership Normal teaser-sm1 282929.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283029.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283129.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283329.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283429.jpg|Mega Rangers morph into Super Mega Rangers Normal teaser-sm1 283529.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283729.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283829.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 283929.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 284029.jpg Normal teaser-sm1 284129.jpg|Super Mega Rangers are here and help Robo Knight & Super Megaforce Silver Normal blaster-1 28629.jpg|Mordecai using Super Mega Blster with Mega Cylinders F0a41447.jpg|Super Megaforce Green using Super Mega Blster with Mega Cylinders Normal s17-226.jpg Normal s17-227.jpg Normal s17-230.jpg Normal s17-231.jpg Normal s17-232.jpg Normal s20-096.jpg Normal s20-097.jpg Normal s20-098.jpg Normal s20-099.jpg Normal s20-100.jpg 0.jpg Gos4511.jpg Gos4515.jpg|Vrak Final form send out his clones Gos4512.jpg Gos4513.jpg Gos4514.jpg Big Machine (Taisen).jpg|Dregon's Mothership & Armada Mothership combine into Big Machine Category:Crossovers Category:Movie Category:Cartoon Network productions